


[All夏]深夜的秘密

by moguniu



Series: 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想 [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 黑执事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguniu/pseuds/moguniu
Summary: 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想系列：1、深夜的秘密2、我们的玩具3、爸爸的教学指导全部都有上传，有兴趣的朋友可以翻。
Series: 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181747
Kudos: 2





	[All夏]深夜的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想系列：  
> 1、深夜的秘密   
> 2、我们的玩具   
> 3、爸爸的教学指导  
> 全部都有上传，有兴趣的朋友可以翻。

All夏，为开车而开车。  
口交、排尿、喝尿、失禁、尿道play，挺重口味的，写完觉得自己是变态系列。

漆黑的夜里，仍感到黑压压的乌云，雷鸣的轰隆声由远而近。  
在宅邸的会客室里，一个长相略显憨厚的中年大叔站在桌球枱旁，略显忐忑地跟在玩桌球的青年说：“伯爵，我。。我。。”  
“凯尔文男爵，你帮忙的事我已经知道了，谢谢你！”文森特微笑着说。  
凯尔文看着文森特对自己微笑，心里无由来的一阵心悸，真的实在太美了。“伯爵，我。。我能。。加入你们吗？”  
文森特还没有回答，就被门外的敲门声打断了。房门被打开，走进来一名身穿白色长款睡裙，手抱着一个灰色兔子布偶，长相与文森特相似的男孩。  
“爸爸，还没好吗？你说过，今晚陪我睡的。”男孩柔柔地说。  
“夏尔，过来爸爸这里。”文森特把夏尔唤到身边后，他坐在椅子里，让夏尔坐在自己的大腿上。“夏尔，帮爸爸支付报酬给凯尔文男爵。”文森特摸了摸夏尔的头。  
“嗯。”夏尔乖顺的点了点头。  
文森特把夏尔双腿分开，撩起他睡裙的下摆，夏尔的下体毫无遮拦地裸露在凯尔文的面前。“凯尔文男爵，这是我付给你这次事情的报酬。“  
凯尔文不自觉的走到文森特父子俩身前跪下，现在的他满脸潮红，心跳不断加速，几乎快要跳出来。伯爵，果然知道自己内心最黑暗的一面，而且还实现他的愿望。他不自觉的咽了一口口水，眼前是少年稚嫩的肉体，小巧带有粉色的小肉棒低垂着，两条肤色白皙的腿大大的张开。凯尔文双手轻碰那两条白皙的腿，腿上的皮肤犹如丝绸一般，这感觉让他不能自已。  
凯尔文轻吻夏尔的肉棒，双手拇指轻推肉棒下的两个小球，头上传来了夏尔一声低呜。夏尔身上特有的少年的味道，让凯尔文更加幸福，感觉下体开始膨胀起来。他再也等不及了，把夏尔的肉棒含在嘴里，贪婪地吮吸着。  
“好痛！”话音刚落，凯尔文的肩上被夏尔踢了一下。这一句，却把凯尔文镇住了，他以为他把事情给搞砸了。  
文森特把夏尔压着，在他耳边轻声道：“好了，凯尔文男爵没有什么经验，别生气了。”  
“男爵，你刚才太心急了，夏尔比较敏感，这样做他感到痛。”  
“伯爵，我。。。我。。。”凯尔文已经急得语无伦次。  
“男爵，你照我说的做，行吗？”  
“好。。。好。。。”凯尔文连忙应道。  
“首先，你用舌头慢慢的围绕龟头打圈，把附近包皮用舌头一点点慢慢地剥下。用手轻轻按摩他的睾丸，对，像现在这样。”文森特耐心的指导凯尔文，没多久，凯尔文的耳边传来夏尔略带哭腔的呻吟声。这声音犹如烈性春药，刺激着凯尔文每条脑神经，使他更加卖力的吞吐着夏尔的肉棒。  
“爸爸就知道欺负我。”夏尔略带抱怨地说。  
文森特笑了笑，倒了一杯红酒，喝了一口含在嘴里。他扳住夏尔的下巴，夏尔也乖顺地微张双唇。文森特把嘴里的红酒慢慢地喂给夏尔喝，舌头也不安分地在谢尔的口腔里肆意搅拌。夏尔来不及吞咽的红酒，顺着嘴角慢慢流下，有的划过颈部，有的往下滴落。  
凯尔文感到有液体滴在自己的头上，他抬头却看见了坐在椅上的两人忘我地深吻，他甚至看到文森特轻咬着谢尔的舌头往外拉，然后再含在嘴里吮吸。夏尔娇喘着，凯尔文手里还握着夏尔的肉棒，他却感受小肉棒慢慢地比刚才胀了一圈。  
“凯尔文男爵，不要停下来啊！”文森特突然出声提醒道。  
“是，是。”  
“待会的夏尔更美味，你也想看到吧，男爵。”  
听到文森特的话，凯尔文的下体更加膨胀，顶在裤头，让他有点难受。  
“男爵，你现在用拇指轻按夏尔的肛门。”  
“不要！”凯尔文还没有动作，夏尔焦急地打断。  
“我不要！那里只有爸爸能碰，其他人都不行！”  
“好了，好了，我知道了！男爵，不好意思，那里不能碰。你这孩子。”文森特一脸歉意的跟凯尔文说。  
凯尔文呆呆地看着那两人，口不自觉地含着夏尔的肉棒吞吐，双手玩弄着他的小球。夏尔的呻吟声，使他更加卖力地套弄着。不多时，夏尔的呻吟逐渐急促，最后，尖叫着在凯尔文的口里发泄出来。凯尔文含着夏尔的肉棒，把夏尔发泄出来的白浊全部吞下。那带有夏尔气味的白浊，凯尔文感觉仿佛带有一丝丝的甜味，他的内心好像从来没有如此充实过。他依依不舍地放开夏尔的肉棒。  
“夏尔，要好好地招待客人，知道吗？”说着，文森特伸出右手套弄夏尔刚发泄的肉棒，左手轻压夏尔的腹部。  
“不。。。不要。。。爸。。爸。。别动。。。。啊。。。。啊。。”夏尔的身体紧绷着，眼里还冒出生理性的泪水。没多久，夏尔尖叫着弓起身体，肉棒陆陆续续地喷出几股浅黄色的液体。文森特不慌不忙地拿起刚才喝过的红酒杯接住了部分液体，部分没有接住的液体打在凯尔文的脸上与衣服上。  
“凯尔文男爵，你要尝尝夏尔的香槟吗？”  
凯尔文呆呆地看着，刚刚发生的事，让他始料未及。文森特一边轻吻夏尔的额头，一边轻抚夏尔的后背。而夏尔因为刚才的高潮，还在喘着气，大张的双腿还在抽搐着。凯尔文接过红酒杯，杯里的液体还带有余温，他毫不犹豫地全喝掉。今晚，是他人生中最美妙的一晚。  
就在凯尔文还跪在地上回味刚才的一切时，他突然感觉被人踢了一脚躺在地毯上。踢他的人正是夏尔，少年抬起白皙修长的腿，脚掌狠狠地踩在他的下体上。可能由于刚才的高潮的关系，夏尔那一脚其实用力也不大。  
夏尔双手抱着布偶，半眯着眼看着他，踩在他下体上的脚掌时而轻踢时而用力蹭。凯尔文稍稍转头，在昏暗的灯光下，他对上了文森特的眼神。文森特双腿交叠，右手放在扶手上撑着头，带着玩味的眼神看着他。凯尔文觉得心快要跳出来了，他的全身就被这对父子毫无保留地剥光，侵犯着，这感觉，实在太美妙了。  
凯尔文在夏尔的踢踩下，不自觉地喘息，轻微的痛感与磨蹭的快感相互交织，这种感觉让他全身酥麻。没多久，他就觉得头脑空白一片，下体不自觉地释放。  
“啊！爸爸，那位大叔尿裤子了。”夏尔嫌弃的看了眼凯尔文后，小跑回文森特的身边，无辜地窝在文森特的怀里。  
“待会让塞巴斯蒂安帮你在清洗一遍。”文森特轻拍夏尔的后背，轻声道。

在宅邸门外的马车上等待自己父亲的Joker，终于在深夜等到凯尔文步履蹒跚地走到马车旁。  
“父亲，你没事吧！”Joker焦急的问道。  
“别碰我！”凯尔文紧扣着披在身上的披风，厉声喝止Joker，然后头也不回的钻进马车。  
Joker没有办法，只能默默地坐回驾驶座上，驾驶马车回他们的宅邸。  
马车上的凯尔文，脸色潮红，披风包裹着他肮脏的身体。他的上衣沾有夏尔少爷的体液，他的裤子到现在还是湿湿的，是他被夏尔少爷踩到下体失禁弄湿的。而他的下体，现在更不妙。他的尿道插了一根尿道棒。因为他的失禁令夏尔少爷的脚弄脏了而被罚。尿道棒是伯爵亲自挑选，由伯爵指导夏尔少爷放进去的。虽然放进去的过程有点疼，但现在感觉实在太棒了。尿道棒的终端还挂着一颗直径一厘米的珍珠，尿道棒全部塞进去后，夏尔少爷还一脸坏笑轻弹了一下他的肉棒。  
一想到伯爵和夏尔的笑脸，凯尔文心里犹如小鹿乱撞。这，大概就是爱吧！伯爵，你果然是我的女王陛下。


End file.
